


Endings

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor was stood at the doors of his TARDIS looking out. He came back to this spot every year, the TARDIS knew when to bring him. Sometimes he didn’t want to come. He had lost so many of his new family over the years.  
  
Rose, she was on a Parallel world with a version of him, at least she was alive.  
  
Sarah Jane and The Brig had passed away, both taken by illness, the one think he couldn’t stop. He had all the cures in the world but he couldn’t use them on the ones he loved.  
  
Luke, Rani and Clyde were still fighting from the Attic in Ealing.  
  
Martha and Mickey had also gotten married and left UNIT and Torchwood, had gone freelance. So many things had changed.  
  
Jack, the Doctor sighed when he thought of his old friend. He had lost a lot, his grandson, and Ianto. Jack had left Earth, Gwen and Rhys had tried to hold down the fort but it was tough. The Doctor couldn’t help.   
  
The Doctor had seen Jack one last time after leaving him with Alonso Frame in the space bar. Jack had saved him. Stopped him from regenerating buy the use of his handy spare hand.  
  
The Doctor thanked him and Jack just vanished.  
  
\---  
  
He stepped from the TARDIS onto the beach, 10 years had passed since that day, Rose would have a family with his other self by now. Time passed differently in the parallel world, one year for the Doctor was three for that world, 30 years would have passed.  
  
Rose would be in her fifties now, but all he could see was the blonde haired 20 year old he had fallen in love with. That was a shock to him.  
  
When he had fled Gallifrey all those years ago with Susan, it had been because he was an old man, his wife had died and didn’t regenerate, she had chose not to. So he had left with his granddaughter and never looked back.  
  
It wasn’t until Sarah Jane Smith that he looked at another female with the wonder he had seen in his wife. But they were more like best friends, much like he and Donna had been. Then he had been called back to Gallifrey and had to leave Sarah behind.  
  
It had been a shock to see her when he was posing as a Physic’s teacher as Defry Vale High. But when he had first met Rose, that was something else. She touched his hearts from the moment he met her. But it had been when she was stood between his 9th self and a Dalek that he realised he had changed, Rose had changed him. He loved her from that moment.  
  
This version had loved her from the moment he smiled at her when he had regenerated.  
  
“I hope you are happy Rose.” he said as he sat down on the soft sand looking out at the sea.  
  
“I was.”   
  
The Doctor was startled by the voice. He turned on the sand and then he saw her, a small way from him. “Rose?”  
  
Rose felt the smile across her face.   
  
The Doctor was up and running to her, he reached and scooped her up and swung her round. Then they hugged.  
  
“How?” he asked.  
  
Rose just shrugged, “It’s time Doctor, that’s why I am here.” she smiled.  
  
The Doctor looked back as he saw the TARDIS, the doors closed. He looked back at Rose. “What is happening?”  
  
“Your old now Doctor.” Rose ran her hand through his hair, it still felt the same.  
  
“Not that old.”  
  
“Doctor, its been over 100 years since we said goodbye.”  
  
“No, only 10.”  
  
“No Doctor, don’t you remember? You aren’t really stood here on this beach. You are lying in Torchwood, your dying of old age Doctor your over 2000 years old now.” Rose smiled.  
  
The Doctor looked down at Rose. “100 years………that means.” he looked at her.  
  
“Yes Doctor I am dead, but I lived because of you and John. The other you, he was a good man Doctor. But thirty years after you left us he died.”  
  
“Oh I am sorry Rose.” The Doctor lifted her head up.  
  
“I know, but don’t be, we had three lovely children. But you are ready to come with me now Doctor, everyone is waiting for you.”  
  
“What?” he looked puzzled.  
  
Rose pointed to the sea.   
  
The Doctor turned and looked. There he saw Sarah Jane, The Brig, all the people he had loved and lost. He saw John stood there.  
  
“But Rose……..”  
  
Rose placed a finger on his lip. “We can be together Doctor, we couldn’t be together in that world but we can in this. Together forever. Never growing old, never getting sick, you and me forever, how about it?”   
  
The Doctor looked at the sea and then back to Rose. “Yeah, forever.”  
  
“Besides Doctor, this song ends, but your story never does. You will live on forever in the hearts and imagination of all those you have touched and never met. As you once said there are many parallels out there, I saw them, ones where you are worshipped. But the one that stood out the most, was the one where there was a TV show called Doctor Who, it was all about you.” Rose said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, and this version of you was a very popular one, but like as said things end, but the ending in some ways is only the beginning.” Rose winked.  
  
The Doctor then pulled Rose to him in a hug. “I’m ready.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was holding onto the Doctor’s hand onboard the TARDIS, he had lapsed into a coma after that last fall, he knew the end was coming, well the end of this version of the Doctor, his Doctor. He watched as the Doctor’s chest rose and fell then rose and fell………….then …………..nothing.   
  
“Bye old friend.” Jack said as a tear fell.  
  
Then the golden hue started. Jack stepped back as the Doctor regenerated. The new Doctor looked up at Jack. “Hi.”  
  
“Doc.”  
  
“It’s still me, but the other me is happy, he is with all those he has loved and lost. Because know this Jack Harkness, one day we will all be reunited with those we have loved and lost. So shall we?” the new Doctor asked.  
  
“Yes lets.”  
  
 **The End**


End file.
